


The Console Wires Weren't the Only Ones Crossed

by gingergallifreyan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Masturbation, Sort Of, only a lil bit of angst tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergallifreyan/pseuds/gingergallifreyan
Summary: Rose has been taking some alone time lately. The Doctor decides enough is enough.





	The Console Wires Weren't the Only Ones Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> Set between Idiot's Lantern and The Impossible Planet. I'm assuming there's a fair bit of time between those episodes.
> 
> For jaygeebee over on tumblr, who promted: "Haunt Me - Ten x Rose" (from [this list](http://gingergallifreyan.tumblr.com/post/170980680030/drabbles-send-me-characters-and-a-prompt) of prompts).
> 
> If you see anything else from the list you'd like prompted for Ten x Rose, let me know in the comments or inbox me on tumblr!

Rose played with her earring, avoiding him with her gaze. “Ehm, I’m just gonna… go to my room. Take a bath or something. I’ll see you later, Doctor.”

“See you later.” His eyes followed her as she moved towards the corridor.

She’d been doing that a fair bit since the Coronation. They’d have a great time, and then she’d want to be alone.

“I don’t understand,” he admitted, glancing up at the central column. “Help me out, Old Girl. Have I done something wrong?” The TARDIS was silent. “Nothing? You’ve always got something to say, especially when I don’t ask for your input.” Still nothing. “I guess I’ll ask her later, then.”

To pass the time, he examined a few wires underneath the console. "Who did this wiring? It's all mixed up." The TARDIS wheezed. "Yeah, yeah. I knew you couldn't stay quiet forever." She wheezed again. "It's not my fault! I was distracted." That was the truth. Rose had been near him, enjoying an ice cream cone as she caught up on a gossip rag. It was an image he'd had to bury deep in is mind that found its way out at inopportune times as of late. The universe didn't allow him the luxury of imagining her tongue lapping at a drip of frozen confectionery trailing down her hand... He shook his head and began working on the wires again.

After a few moments, he needed a spanner to tighten a bolt, so he called out, “Rose! Can you pass me the—oh, bother.” She wasn’t there. He sighed and wiped his hands on a rag. “This is ridiculous. I’m going to fix this.” As he neared her room, he heard a muffled groan. Was she hurt? He sped to the door. “Rose?” He heard a noise, a sort of buzzing, maybe her razor. She moaned again. He picked up something… a scent, yes. It was… oh. _Oh!_ She was… taking care of herself, apparently.

He should walk away, he knew. If he stayed, he’d be violating her privacy. But… she smelled _good._ And image unbidden crossed his mind, her on her back, her legs spread, her hand guiding a small device to pleasure herself… no, he really should leave. This was a normal human thing, a need for release. Certainly none of his business… blimey, she sounded gorgeous when she keened. Yeah, he hadn’t moved.

_“Doctor.”_

Had she… she’d said his name? She was thinking of _him?_ The same image from earlier filled his mind again, but _he_ was between her legs, kissing her and doing other things that pried his name from her lips. “I need to leave.” He backed away and turned towards the console room. His feet felt heavier with every step, like the mental mafia of his member had given him cement shoes. He wanted nothing more than to turn back and interrupt her.

It was wrong. The whole thing was wrong, desiring an intimate relationship with her. He tried to shove the thought of it to the back of his mind, rehearsing various equations in his mind, and then by ticking through the Venusian alphabet, reciting the recipe for banana bread… yeah, banana bread sounded good. He made a detour for the galley and began working. His groin had barely had enough time to start behaving again before he heard, “Doctor?” He squeaked and dropped the pan of batter he was carrying to put in the oven. It landed on its side and the contents spilled onto the floor.

“Oh, god, I’m sorry!” Rose rushed forward. “Here, let me help.”

“No!”

When he looked at her, she was frozen to the spot, clad in a long, pink fluffy bathrobe and her wet hair falling over her shoulders. Her cheeks were red.

He scrubbed the back of his neck. “Er, I mean, no it’s fine. I’ll get it.”

She exhaled. “Okay.” She sat at the table, and they said nothing for a while as he cleaned up his mess.

“Looks like it would’ve been a nice loaf.”

He shrugged as he placed the pan in the sink. “No harm done. I can make another one.” He leaned back on the counter and smiled lightly.

“Yeah, you could.” She shifted in her seat. “Ehm, I have a…” She inhaled. “A question.”

“What’s up?” _Oh, baaaaad start, Doctor._ He cleared his throat. “Your question, I mean?”

“Were you… outside my room a bit ago?”

His jaw dropped.

“It’s just… I thought I heard you.”

He said nothing. Here it comes. She was angry at him, and now she would want to go home. A pit grew in his stomach.

“It’s fine, I guess, if you were, but I opened the door and you were gone.”

His respiratory bypass nearly kicked in.

“Well? Doctor? I kind of need to know.”

“Yeah, I was.”

“If you were angry about it… I would understand if you wanted me to leave.”

His jaw closed and opened a few times as his mind raced for words.

“You just didn’t seem the type to be into that sort of thing, and I’d picked something up at a market that would help me with that, because frankly, it’s been difficult to be around you lately. Doctor, you flirt, and you don’t even realize you’re doing it.” Her voice ventured into annoyance, as if she’d been rehearsing this conversation. “You send the worst mixed signals, you know that? It’s not fair sometimes. You’re this high and mighty Time Lord who probably doesn’t even give sex a second thought.”

He nervousness melted as he waited for her to finish. She wasn’t angry, not about him listening.

“Running about with your suit and your… hair, and your hands… your voice. It drives me barmy sometimes.” She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. “And I sound like a nutter, and you haven't said anything, so… I'll just go… pack or something. Whatever.” She stood and walked quickly to the door.

He caught her wrist.

She gasped and turned.

“You think I'm angry?”

“Well, yeah, you have to be. Stupid ape, me, in case you forgot. And you’d said, ‘I need to leave.’ I heard you quite clearly.” She looked at the floor. “I understand. You don't want me like that.”

“You think I don't want you?” he asked softly.

“Don't you not...?”

He lifted her chin. “Rose, there couldn't be anything further from the truth.” Every reason for his apprehension was forgotten as her eyes snapped to his. “I am sorry for making you feel differently.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. Can I make it up to you?”

She grinned and draped her arms around his neck, rising up on her toes and pulling him down for a kiss. She leaned into him when his hands found themselves on her waist. Her fingers threaded through his hair and his lips parted for breath. “My room?” she offered.

“I have one word for you, Rose Tyler.”

“What’s what?”

He stepped back and caught her hand. “Run.”


End file.
